


Disquiet

by demonjeans



Series: American Horror Story [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breathplay, Dubious Consent, Haunted Houses, Horror, M/M, Romance, creepy suburbs, super loosely based off of AHS-Murder House
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: It’s a small house in a boring neighborhood but it’s theirs. Their first home. And while things seem a little strange maybe that’s just life in suburbs. Or maybe they should’ve taken the hint their first night in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NerdyAdjacent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAdjacent/gifts).



> We’re working on a series of fics inspired from the themes of American Horror Story. She’s already doing one based off of Asylum, ya’ll should check it out! I have decided to tackle Murder House because it’s my favorite and boy do I have such plans!

“Is this the part where we start panicking?” Seth looks around their mostly empty home.

“Probably.” Dean grabs a slice of pizza from the box placed between them on the sofa. It’s the only thing in their living room besides boxes and a table lamp offering a peaceful dim glow to the room. “Want another beer?”

He nods. “I mean it’s real now. All our shit is here. Proper fucking adulthood.”

“Pretty sure the whole marriage thing was that too.”

Seth sips his beer and shrugs. “Yea, but I could divorce you tomorrow. This is a goddamn mortgage with both our names on it, way more binding.”

Dean laughs at him. “First night in and you’re already planning divorce. Fuck, that was quick.”

Seth leans over and kisses him on the cheek. “I love you... Probably.” He narrows his eyes re-examining him. “You’re alright.”

Dean playfully shoves him back and Seth nearly spills his drink. “You’re the worst.” 

From their basement apartment in the city to some little house in the suburbs, it was a big jump no matter how many months they had been looking at houses. They could never agree on anything; bedrooms were too small, the layout was wrong, or it just didn’t feel right. That last bit was mostly on Seth’s part, if he was going to be working out of the house the place needed to have some special something. Seth needed somewhere he could focus on his writing and not have to travel across the city to find some secluded spot away from all the noise. Then they found it, the perfect place.

It was the smallest house on the street, a simple one story ranch style surrounded by quite a few remodeled slightly oversized homes, but they weren’t out to get the biggest place they could find. It just needed to be right. After living in a one bedroom apartment, three nice sized rooms, an open layout for the living room, kitchen, and dining area was a giant step up. It even had a nice backyard with an ugly little greenhouse that was falling apart. The house itself needed some repairs, the dark wood floors that ran the entire home had numerous scuffs and scratches, the walls were a god awful shade of crusty beige, and most of the fixtures were the originals from the fifties when the house was built. 

It was a strange having to walk down a hall to get to their bedroom, he had gotten a little more than tipsy and was hanging onto Dean’s arm as they went. Seth’s not really sure how they got undressed so quickly, not that he cares, it’s their first night in their new house it’d be bad luck not to christen the place. And it’s absolutely amazing. They can be as loud as they want, and he is, without hearing their neighbor a floor up stomping in some attempt to silence them. Like that ever worked. This was something else, it was just them as if they were some bubble their panting and moans filling the room. 

The front door slams shut. Hard enough that the windows rattle.

Nothing kills the mood better than an intruder and possible impending death. Everything that could be of any use to defend themselves is out the main room in some box which makes Seth just want to laugh. They’re fucked and he’s still drunk, he barely manages to pull his pants on in time to follow behind Dean as he quietly opens their bedroom door. Suddenly Seth really hates this hallway. It’s dark, the open bedrooms they have to walk past equally so and every step sounds like the floorboards are screaming. 

“We’re so dead.” Seth whispers into Dean’s back.

“Shut up.” He hisses. 

The bedrooms are empty and the main room is silent. The moonlight filtering in from the blinds helps but in a new place with boxes in random stacks every shadow puts him further on edge. Luckily they don’t own that much moving from such a small space and they slowly through each area finding nothing. Dean checks out the garage while Seth checks the front door and sees that it’s open just a hair. He pulls open the door but the street is empty, quiet, nothing looks out of the ordinary which honestly only makes him feel more anxious.

Dean walks out, looking at the darkened street ahead of them. “Did you lock the door?” 

“You were the last one in.”

“Nah, I was dragging in the mattress you were getting the pizza, remember?”

Seth opens his mouth to speak then quickly shuts it. He was tired, it was a hectic day and even if he didn’t lock the door it doesn’t explain it slamming like it did. 

“If you say it’s just the wind I’m gonna punch you in the face.” Seth grumbles while Dean just chuckles.

“I dunno what it was.” Dean shrugs then tries to stifle a yawn. “Maybe we have ghosts.”

“Nope. Don’t even start with that shit.” Seth pushes past him heading back to the bedroom. “I listened to your Bigfoot crap and still somehow ended up with you. I am not here for bullshit ghost stories.” 

“Aw, c’mon! I got a few good ones!” Dean says from down the hall.

“You’re about to spend your first night on the couch!” He huffs and flops onto the mattress.

Dean’s on the bed in a few short seconds leaning over him and whispering in his ear. “Don’t be such a baby.” He lightly nips at Seth’s jaw. “I know what’ll make you feel better…”

He wants to rolls his eyes at Dean because how is he even in the mood anymore? But then again it’s Dean and the first time they ever had sex was during an Exorcist movie marathon. Super romantic hitting orgasm at the same time as unholy screams came from the television. Dean kisses at his neck slowly working his way down and Seth finds himself giving in. His body feels a bit worn out from the past day and now whatever the fuck just happened he’ll take a little stress relief. 

The next morning he wakes up in Dean’s arms, smiles as the other man lightly snores against his back. He could lay like this for hours but something doesn’t seem quite right. Their bedroom door is open and before he can debate over if they had closed it or not he notices a harsh ray of sunlight at the end of the hallway. And it’s pretty, a bright beam of morning sunshine, but it shouldn’t be there. He carefully slips from Dean’s arms and walks down the hall all while trying to convince himself that he’s just not used to the house yet and he’s probably forgotten what the front window placement is like. Seth steps out into the warm sunlight and lets the panic consume his next breath.

The front door is wide open.


	2. Chapter 2

“Locksmith says he’ll be around by two.” Dean says plopping down onto the sofa beside Seth. “You doin’ ok?”

“Fine. I- yea, maybe we should call the police, too?”

“If you want, problem is we didn’t really see anything.”

Seth sighs lets his head tilt back. “This is like something outta one of your stupid horror movies. Blood starts dripping from the walls I’m leaving.”

“Now _that_ would be something.”

Seth just groans in annoyance and Dean puts a hand on his thigh giving it a light squeeze.

“I can call in tonight.” Dean says but he shakes his head.

“It’s fine. It was probably…” He pictures some creep sneaking around their house in the middle of the night but he doesn’t need Dean worrying. “I’ll be fine.”

“Maybe I don’t like the idea of you being here by yourself.”

Seth places his hand over Dean’s, gives him a reassuring smile. “I can handle it and you shouldn’t miss work.”

“I can look into taking day shifts.”

“Nights pay better and, more importantly, you’d be grumpy without Roman.” Dean snorts at that but he continues. “He’s the only one who’ll put up with your shit there.”

It sounded so exciting when he found out Dean was a late night paramedic like something out of a movie. Except usually the main character would be strung out and exhausted by the end of it, something Seth hadn’t really thought about and yet was one of the reasons they worked so flawlessly. Dean would get home and need to recharge and Seth would be there to ease him into it, they’d throw on something mindless and just soak in the other’s company. It was sappy as fuck and everyone knew it, it also got him labeled as a house-husband and nothing made him more angry. Like he was sitting around waiting for Dean all day and had no life of his own. It had never been an argument between them but it still bothered him at times, that just because he wasn’t covered in blood all night he was somehow weaker than Dean or other men. 

“You should go.” Seth presses. “I’ll text you if something happens, ok?” 

Dean doesn't seem too happy about it but eventually agrees to go and while Seth’s won their little argument he feels like a giant idiot. He’s going to be by himself tonight in a house that was just broken into. And while changing the locks will give him some peace of mind it’s still fucking terrifying to think someone might have been watching him and Dean sleeping last night. But the overwhelming need to appear strong rears its ugly head and later that night he’s giving Dean a goodbye kiss and telling him to be safe. 

“I’m so fucking dumb.” He mumbles as he watches Dean drive away.

There’s no way he’s sleeping anytime soon so he makes a pot of coffee and begins unpacking. His phone blaring music from his back pocket as he moves from room to room, it’s nice, a little relaxing even. Still, Seth can’t stop his vision from drifting over to the front door checking again and again to see that it’s locked and closed. He sighs in annoyance at himself every time but five minutes later he’s back at it again. Whatever happened last night was probably a fluke, maybe the door just doesn’t close properly. 

So he checks pulls at the doorknob and the thing doesn’t budge one bit. 

Well there goes that theory.

He sighs and rests his forehead against the door. “You’re making it worse, idiot.”

It’s past midnight when Seth takes a little break, stretches out on the sofa and allows himself to rest his eyes for only a moment. One minute to the next he wakes up in complete silence grabs his phone to check the time but the damn thing’s dead. Great, just great. The walk to their bedroom feels twice as long, his fingers gliding against the hallway walls in some attempt to keep calm in the eerie stillness. He plugs the phone into its charger and sits down on the bed, wants to laugh at himself for being so paranoid. 

He’s not used to this kind of quiet even when he goes to some hideaway in the city there’s always some form of noise but here, there’s nothing. And because of that every little sound is amplified ten fold. The creak of the mattress as he shifts positions, the occasional chirp of crickets outside, a loud thud coming from above his head. He glances up at the ceiling listens to what sounds like long dragging claws move across the room towards the doorway. The sound passes through the room continuing down the hallway and despite moving further away it only gets louder with each second. 

Seth is up and out of the house in record timing.

So damn fast in fact that he forgets his phone along the way. 

“Fuck!” He gazes helplessly at the house from the sidewalk. 

Dean wouldn’t be home for probably another six hours. What the hell is he supposed to do?

“You alright over there?” He hears a man’s voice call out from the street. 

Seth turns around and sees a man in workout clothes standing across the street watching him. Dark blond crew cut that suits his square framed jaw and a calm kind of smile like it’s just an average thing to be jogging at one in the morning. But it’s his eyes that throw Seth off, even under the street lights it’s like they’re boring into him. 

“Uh…” Seth stares at him, confusion added on top of panic. 

“Sorry, should introduce myself.” The man laughs and begins walking over. “I’m John, me and my fiancee live across the street, nice to meet you.”

John extends a hand but Seth’s brain is running in all directions. The older man’s smile doesn’t falter as his hand drops. “Something happen?”

“I, uh-” Seth runs his hands over his face trying to collect himself. He must’ve looked ridiculous running out of the house all because of… whatever that noise was. “I thought I heard something in the attic. Guess I got a little jumpy.” 

“House has been empty a while could be an animal nesting up there.”

“Fantastic...” He says in a flat tone, embarrassed with himself.

So much for not appearing weak.

“You know I work part time for animal control. I can look up there if you want.”

And again Seth is left staring a bit aimlessly. Something was clawing at the ceiling, he’s just met his neighbor who goes jogging at one in the morning that has creepy eyes, and he wants to go into Seth’s house. Not a good idea whatsoever, but the alternative is sitting out on the porch all night because there is no way he’s checking out the attic on his own. 

“That would be great, if you don’t mind. I’m Seth, by the way.”

He hopes Dean puts on a nice funeral for him. 

John is actually pretty friendly aside from the uncanny valley aura he emanates, gives him a little rundown about the neighborhood. Tells Seth it’s a street where everyone knows each other and to not be surprised when people start showing up to welcome them and invite them over. It’s just the way things are. It sounds completely bizarre to Seth but he nods and tries to keep the conversation light and easy.

The entry to the attic is a pull down ladder in the garage that he never bothered to mess with when they first looked at the place. Dean checked it out for them, Seth was too busy trying to decide which room was going to be his office. John goes up there no problem and really it shouldn’t be but the noise Seth heard just doesn’t seem like it would come from an animal. Seth climbs to the top of the ladder after John but doesn’t go all the way in, he wouldn’t be much help anyway.

Or he’s still a little bit nervous. Not that he’d ever admit it that.

“You’ve got some broken boards over here.” John says. “Something probably crawled in but looks like it already ducked out.” 

“Something?” Seth asks climbing back down.

“We had a raccoon problem a while back, could be that.” He answers pushing the ladder back into the ceiling. “And sometimes old houses just make noises. Before the remodel Nikki swore she heard noises every other day.”

Seth quirks an eyebrow and John laughs puts a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Was just the house settling. Remodel took care of it.”

He’d like to explain that the noise he heard didn’t sound like some simple groan of a floorboard, something was fucking dragging itself across the attic. But John has this look, this presence, that makes Seth feel small and like he’s talking to his dad and he’s done something wrong. Except he’s smiling and telling Seth that if he ever needs anything not to hesitate to come by. It’s all just a bit weird after never really speaking to anyone in their apartment complex for the five years they lived there. 

Then he spots Seth’s ring and a whole new can of worms opens. “So you’re married?”

“Yea, my husband works nights. Kinda fall into his schedule.” 

“It’s nice to have another couple out here.” John says as they head to the front door. “We should have dinner sometime.”

“Uh-” And how is he supposed to say no to a guy that saved him from sitting outside all night? “Sure, that sounds nice.”

Seth puts on a smile that he hopes reads more sincere than creeped out as he makes himself look John in the eyes while thanking him. Watches as he crosses the street and enters his house before turning back and going into his. The uncomfortable silence begins to settle in again and he marches to their bedroom to grab his phone. It has all of ten percent battery life left due to him apparently pulling the plug from the wall in his dash out of the house. He lets out a few obscenities, plugs it back in and crawls onto the bed in a tired heap.

In his dreams Seth’s in the living room, sitting with his knees drawn up on the couch nursing a cup of coffee while the sun begins its slow rise. Dean’s humming some song in the kitchen and a second later his hands are covering Seth’s eyes, his breath hot against his ear.

“Can we?” Dean asks in a quiet hungry tone that sends a shiver through him.

And then his hands are gone and Dean’s calling out to him from the bedroom. The sun’s now replaced by the moon and a broken table lamp on the floor.

“Seth? Seth?! Please come out. It’s ok now, I promise!” 

The front door swings open slamming into the wall.

He’s startled awake by the sound followed by Dean muttering a few choice curses. Seth feels exhausted and his body aches like he’s slept in every wrong position possible. But there’s Dean walking down the hall with a tired little grin on his face carrying a bag of what Seth knows is probably the greasiest breakfast food he could find and starts to feel himself relax. 

“How was your night?” Dean asks and Seth briefly wonders if it all might’ve been some odd dream. 

“Our neighbor has murder eyes.” He says plainly while Dean just eyes him like Seth is speaking gibberish. “Tell you about it over breakfast.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dean’s been awake for twenty minutes and he’s already got this despairing look on his face that Seth really wants to apologize for. He’d like to argue he didn’t have much of a choice but what’s done is done. A few days after meeting John his fiancee Nikki came to their door with a big smile and a basket of muffins she apparently made herself. Knows that because she went on listing off ingredients and how healthy they were while in the back of his mind Seth pictured Dean taking one bite then tossing them. But she had this infectious kind of smile and demeanor that was impossible not to be taken in by. 

Which was why Dean was upset in the first place. 

“I can’t believe you said yes without asking me.”

“And you’d have said no? It’s just dinner. It’s not a big deal.”

Dean sighs. “Rather be left alone.”

“I know.” He says pang of guilt hitting him again. “I’ll make it up to you, ok?”

“We got time.” Dean eyes him and Seth already knows what’s coming. “How ‘bout now?”

A shiver runs up his spine because Dean isn’t talking about a little quickie and again how is he supposed to say no?

It’s slow, teasingly slow, but that’s the whole point. A fun little game of who can last the longest. He grinds down onto Dean’s lap trying for that last inch, firm hands on his hips pushing him just a bit further. His moans echo through the main room as they rock into each other on the sofa. Dean’s hands slide up from his hips over his chest and it isn’t fair because there’s no possible way to win now.

Dean’s thumb traces circles around his adam’s apple patiently waiting for him. The touch alone cause Seth to buck his hips and Dean groans out a laugh that he’d glare at if his body wasn’t so tightly wound up in anticipation. 

“Please.” Seth whispers, eyes falling shut. Dean’s hands wrap around his neck, grip tightening with each passing second. 

He squirms on Dean’s lap desperate little gasps escaping his throat. Trapped and shaking, he would give anything for this to never end. His lungs are screaming and every small thrust sends him further into frenzy. A ragged whine claws its way out as Seth loses himself. A moment later Dean empties into him and loosens his grip. 

Seth doesn’t bother opening his eyes while Dean guides him onto his side, body suddenly feeling too heavy. Each little inhale aches in the best way, can still feel the intensity of Dean’s hands around his neck. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Dean takes his hand and presses a kiss onto his palm.

He’s pretty sure he looks like a well fucked mess that can’t stop trembling. A grin crosses his face, it’s probably a damn sight and he doesn’t need to look to know Dean is drinking every bit of it in.

“I’ll start a bath ok?” Dean gets up from the couch.

“Coffee.” He mumbles, voice rough.

“That too.” A hand brushes his hair back. “Love you.”

“You better.”

It’s like he forgets every time how strong Dean is as he lifts him up and carries Seth to the bathroom helping him into the tub. He sometimes thinks this is Dean’s favorite part, the quiet calm afterward. Where he’s kneeling by the tub tending to Seth, occasionally kissing at his neck down to his shoulder.

He smiles and brings Dean in for a lazy kiss. “Who’d’ve thought a grumpy jackass like you could be so sweet?”

Dean nips at his lower lip. “Coulda told me you liked getting choked our first date and I woulda been like ‘Yea, makes sense.’”

“Fuck you!” He laughs, throat burning as he does.

Dean sees him swallow roughly and gets up. “Back in a sec.”

Seth sinks further into the water and closes his eyes again. How he’s supposed to be a coherent functioning adult in an hour he has no idea. A minute later Dean’s back in the room tenderly brushing the back of his hand against Seth’s cheek.

He leans into the touch, exhaling. “I could fall asleep like this…”

But when he opens his eyes Seth finds himself alone and the water is suddenly so cold he starts to shiver. He touches his face glancing around the small bathroom as if Dean will magically appear. A soft breath grazes past his ear makes him bolt forward, his tired body protesting the motion. It’s hard getting out of the bath with shaky legs and his head buzzing in panic but he manages, wraps a towel around his waist and heads for the kitchen. 

Dean turns to the sound of his footsteps looking at him in worry. “What happened?’

“I- uh-” What is he supposed to say? What the hell just happened? “Nothing.”

“You look freaked the fuck out. What happened?”

Dean’s the one who brought up the whole ghost idea in the first place but it was as a joke. Seth hadn’t told him about how loud the clawing from the attic had been, figured it was just nerves from the previous night making everything seem more extreme than it actually was. This just now, this was different.

“Some- Somebody touched my face but you weren’t there and I know that sounds-” He pauses then shrugs. “I dunno.”

Dean eyes him like he’s trying to process what Seth’s said and fuck does he feel silly. How can he explain this? 

“And then the water got super cold and-” He sighs, frustrated with himself. “I swear, I-”

Dean holds up a hand. “It’s ok. You were probably falling asleep. Remember that one time you hit your head?”

And maybe he had the sometimes habit of falling asleep in the tub but he was awake. At least Seth was mostly sure he was.

“This wasn’t like that. Go check the water, it’s fucking ice!”

So Dean does, Seth following behind. It’s lukewarm, barely even cold.

“It… It felt- I wasn’t asleep.” He mumbles. Maybe he was more tired than he thought.

“You should rest. I can tell them you’re not feeling well.”

Seth shakes his head. “I’m fine and you’re not getting out of this.”

And Dean’s back to pouting but he doesn’t really care. Honestly, he’ll just be happy to get away from the house for a bit. Maybe he was getting a little stir crazy. It was different before, he could wander out into the city any time he wanted. Now with Dean using their car to get to work Seth was essentially stranded in the suburbs. Something he hadn’t really thought about when they had gotten the place. The quiet sanctuary he had been craving now turning against him. He just needed a break, that’s all. 

John answers the door when they arrive, that oddly calm smile on his face as he greets them. Their house is… it’s huge and open, feels like walking right into some home furnishing catalog. And it’s just as cold. Like everything’s perfectly placed by the centimeter. Dean looks as apprehensive as he feels but then again he didn’t want to come here in the first place.

“You must be Dean.” Nikki comes into the room all smiles and warmth just like before. “It’s so nice to meet you.”

Dinner goes relatively well, Nikki chattering away at him while Seth downs his second glass of wine. He feels guilty again knowing Dean can’t have a single drop because of work but it is pretty fun watching him attempt small talk with John. The older man tries the dad like approach again but it doesn’t work with Dean at all, has to bite his cheek not to laugh at how much his husband just doesn’t care. He and Nikki keep their friendly conversation going though he can see she enjoys the awkwardness of the other two men as well. But then John’s looking at him and Seth’s not sure if he should be worried or not.

“Any more noises out of the house?” He asks as Nikki refills Seth’s glass.

“Uh- not really.” His voice still a bit warm from earlier, he had explained it away as a sore throat hoping the other couple bought the excuse. “Little noises in the attic but it’s probably what you said, just haven’t fixed it yet.”

It’s not a complete lie. The past few days had been mostly quiet with the occasional skittering sounds from above and one rather large thud that he chose to ignore. It was raccoons being assholes he told himself but after his experience today he isn’t as sure.

“It’s that new house feeling, you know?” Nikki says. “New environment and you’re all alone, it’ll definitely be creepy for a while. Did John tell you I thought I heard noises here at first, too? God, it’s so embarrassing.” 

“Yea, he mentioned.” Seth says quietly, sipping at his drink.

He feels like an idiot jumping to the most farfetched conclusions at the simplest things. Dean thankfully seems to pick up on his discomfort and starts to wrap things up telling them he needs to get ready for work. Goodbyes are shared Nikki saying they should get together again then pulls Seth into a hug. 

“Old houses make noises, don’t worry about it.” She whispers.

Like that isn’t supposed to make him more paranoid. It’s exactly the kind of shit that’s said in horror movies before everything goes to hell. But he gives her a small smile and is happy to be home a few minutes later even if he feels so damn tired.

“Can we never do that again? Ever?” Dean groans in annoyance while Seth stretches out on the sofa. 

“It wasn’t that bad, was it? You and John were- what were you guys even talking about?”

“Bullshit.” Dean responds, nudging Seth’s legs back to make room. “Asked what I did then went on about how he was a cop and how important we are to the public or some shit. But he was so overly proud like he fucking jacks it to the thought of responsibility.”

Seth laughs so hard his sides hurt but as he wipes the tears from his eyes confusion sets in.

“Wait, he told me he worked for animal control.”

“Never mentioned that.” Dean says. “Maybe he does and pretends the animals are people.”

“God… What if he’s a serial killer? You saw his eyes right?”

“You’re drunk.” Dean grins moving to lean over him.

“Hey, I earned it. Had to deal with your pouty ass all day.”

And apparently that’s enough to set him off again. “Ugh, and her acting like you’re fucking all by yourself. Like I don’t fucking live here. I-”

Seth cups Dean’s face in his hands shutting him up. “No more dinner dates. Got it.”

Dean laughs. “You’re pretty cute drunk.”

“Yea, how cute?”

“Nope.” He pushes himself off the couch. “Last time this happened you fell asleep during and I gotta go to work.”

“You’re no fun!” He shouts, throat burning slightly as he does.

Sleep hits him like a brick he doesn’t even hear Dean leave. His dreams are strange, dark and constricting. Seth’s hanging from something or it’s gripping onto him. Tearing into him. He wants to scream but his voice isn’t working, muffled and hopeless. 

The house is dark when he wakes, the porchlight softly filtering in through the windows. He groans pushing himself up onto his feet, body exhausted despite what has to be a few hours of sleep. Seth glances back to the sofa to grab his phone to check but it isn’t there. Or on the floor. Or the coffee table. 

Then it rings, the chaotic rush of the song he chose for Dean plays but it’s muted. He walks into the kitchen checking the counter and even drawers, again it’s nowhere in sight. The song stops then starts, he stands in the middle listening hard it’s so close like it’s… It’s above his head. 

“Oh come the fuck on!” He stares up at the ceiling. 

There’s no way this is happening and yet his phone is ringing all the same. How did it even get up there? He was nowhere near drunk enough to go wandering up to the attic. He leans against the counter crossing his arms trying to think of what to do as the phone continues to ring. And while Seth’s doing his best not to completely flip out another realization hits. Dean’s been calling him nonstop for five minutes.

“Fuck…” He sighs and heads to the garage fishing out a flashlight from one of the boxes. 

Pulling the ceiling ladder down is easy enough, staring up into the pitch black darkness is something else. The song begins again echoing loud through the opening and his stomach twists into a knot. This is stupid. This is the stupidest thing but what other choice does he have?

Seth hadn’t gotten that good a look when he went up with John and he’s kind of surprised at how finished the space is. It’s small, low hanging beams, and AC ducts running throughout but it has an actual floor laid out. It’s the kind of hideaway that he’d have tucked himself in for hours as a kid. Why hadn’t Dean told him about it? Probably because even with the pretend childhood memories the room is dark and pretty damn creepy.

“You better be fucking dying.” He grumbles, shining the light towards the sound of his phone.

He makes his way to the end of the attic and grabs the phone with a sigh of relief. Only, when he looks it over there’s not a single missed call. It rang, he heard it, wouldn’t have gone up here if it didn’t. Taps at the screen to double check when a loud creak startles him, sees the ceiling ladder folding back up into place. 

“...ok. Ok.” Seth takes a slow deep breath. “Just push it back down or whatever. It’s fine. You’re fine.”

A sudden chill passes over him, a familiar kind of weight on his shoulders. Hands keeping him still. Seth can’t move, panic overwhelming him. This can’t be real, he’s probably still passed out on the couch. He’ll wake up tomorrow morning groggy as fuck and this will have been another bizarre dream. 

_“Stay.”_

The voice is rough, quiet, and desperate.

Seth rushes forward faster than his legs can carry him. Stands up too tall and smacks his head hard against a rafter. He's out before he hits the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth’s head is throbbing when he wakes dizziness taking hold as he sits up in bed. The sun’s up, clock on the wall reading eleven AM. He was just in the attic had panicked and ran. Seth vaguely remembers hitting his head, the cause however, replays clear as day in his mind. Something had been up there with him, had held Seth in place and spoke to him.

Still feels the weight on his shoulders as he tries to pull himself off the bed.

“Don’t you move.” Dean says from down the hallway.

Seth turns his head too quickly and the room spins, grabs at the bed in attempt to steady himself.

“How’d I… My head hurts.”

“You probably have a concussion. What were you doing?”

“It’s- I- Wait, how’d you find me?”

“You were on the floor in the garage. Figured you fell off the ladder. Ring any bells?”

Seth stares at him, completely confused. “That’s- not what happened. I didn’t- ...fuck.”

This doesn’t make sense. How did he end up on the garage floor? Did Seth hit his head on the way up and have another bizarre dream? It couldn’t be. It felt real.

Dean wraps an arm around his waist. “Hey, talk to me. What happened?”

“You didn’t believe me before you won’t now.”

“Before?”

“Something touched me in the bath and it was there in the fucking attic. I didn’t fall down the steps.” He doesn’t look up to see Dean’s face, doesn’t need to be gawked at. “I know what it sounds like, ok? But, I mean- You believe in this kind of shit, don’t you?”

“Ghosts? You’re talkin’ ‘bout ghosts?”

“I think there’s something… It talked to me.”

“What’d it say?”

“...Stay.” He answers and Dean gives an amused huff. “What?”

“If _you_ of all people think there’s a ghost in this house, holy shit.” Dean says and Seth’s relief is mostly squashed by annoyance.

“It wasn’t a cute happy voice! It was fucking scary!”

“Maybe it’s stuck.”

“Are you listening to me? This isn’t some bullshit episode of Ghost Hunters!” He glares.

“Sorry,” Dean presses a soft kiss to his temple, “anyway I’m calling in tonight. I’m not leaving you alone with a concussion. The ghost thing is just a bonus.”

Seth really wants to snap at him, tell him that none of this has been fun or exciting at all, but he feels sluggish and just wants to curl up for a few hours. The opportunity to rest while Dean’s in the house is nice, safe. The dreams Seth falls into however leave him lost and more confused than ever.

Its bright, sunshine filling the room as he and Dean lay side by side in bed. He soaks in every little sensation; the warmth of his back pressed against Dean's chest, the weight of his arm drapes comfortably over Seth’s waist, to Dean's breath on the back of his neck. These are the moments he loves, when looming deadlines fade away and Dean's only interest is seeing how long they can stay in bed before hunger kicks in. 

"Can we?" Comes a quiet request but it’s not from Dean. The voice from the attic breathes hot and heavy at his ear. 

Seth tries to turn around, push away from the voice but he's trapped unable to move.

"You want this." It’s Dean again, or the voice, he can’t tell. A hand roughly slips over his neck pulling him back.

_**'Stay.'** _

He gasps awake tangled in the sheets as he rushes to sit up. Still feels the pressure on his neck, body humming with electricity and terror. 

“Dean!” He screams, fear overriding clear thought.

Dean emerges from the kitchen only taking a few steps down the hall when the bedroom door slams closed. The air becomes dense, his fingers clenching at the blanket, vainly trying to pull himself from the bed. How can this be happening in the middle of the fucking day, especially with Dean home to see it? The doorknob twists and turns, Seth can hear Dean calling for him on the other side but his voice refuses to work above a whisper. 

“...Please.” Seth breathes out into the room.

The door swings open and Dean stumbles in. Seth’s grip loosens, his head gives an angry throb making him slump over onto his side. Doesn’t understand how he can still be so exhausted. How hard did he hit his head?

“I think I’m sick.” He mumbles.

The next few hours are a blur. He hates hospitals even with Dean by his side the whole way. Is not interested at all in getting his head scanned, practically digs in his heels in an attempt to stop Dean from pulling him along. And even with all his pouting the xrays show nothing. The word exhaustion gets thrown around and Seth just wants to laugh, he could’ve told them that.

Except Seth can’t really say the cause for all of it is a fucking ghost.

There’s talk of staying overnight to rest and while it’s tempting Seth pushes to go back home. It’s a toss up between staying someplace he can’t stand or somewhere that he most likely won’t get any rest but he’d still rather be home as stupid as it seems. Maybe it was because of what happened before they left. Seth had asked it to stop and it did. It intrigued him as much as it frightened him.

“Roman’s gonna come over tonight.” Dean says on the way home.

“Why?”

“Wants to see the place.”

“...You told him, didn’t you?”

“I saw the door close. I saw it. And if you’re saying this shit happens at night then we need another witness.” 

“Dean, this isn’t… I think it could be dangerous.” 

“The thing about ghosts is they might make you feel like they’re gonna hurt you but they can’t. They’ll scare you enough to, say, hit your head but-”

“Don’t talk to me like I’m fucking stupid. This thing is, it- It’s angry.”

“How do you know it’s angry?”

“...I dunno, just feels wrong.”

“You never liked ghost stories, anyway. It could be Casper and you’d hate it.”

And it hurts, the way Dean just dismisses him like everything of the past week has been nothing. They don’t speak much until Roman arrives later that night and even then he’s mostly giving one word answers.

“You ok?” Roman asks looking him over.

“No. I’m scared and Dean’s an asshole.” He doesn’t like admitting that he’s frightened but he fucking is.

Dean sighs and at least looks apologetic which helps a little. “I’m not trying to make things worse, I swear. I wanna figure this out. This is our house we just gotta make that clear. ...and maybe get some footage, too.”

It probably shouldn’t make Seth as angry as it does yet there he is telling Dean to fuck off and marches to their bedroom. He doesn’t want to fall asleep, though, dreams haven’t been too kind to him lately. Instead Seth digs around in his messenger bag for a notebook. Settles on the bed opening up to a blank page and starts writing.

_What do you want?_  
_What do you want?_  
_What do you want?_

He stares at the words and snaps the book closed. This is all so ridiculous and now Seth looks like he’s losing it. A week ago he didn’t believe in ghosts, it was just another thing to creep people out or milk them out of money. Now Seth feels like he’s being watched waiting for something to happen. The bedroom door slowly opens and Roman peeks his head through, a sympathetic smile on his face that makes Seth want to roll his eyes.

“Dean sent you?”

“No. Well, yea, but I wanted to make sure you’re alright.”

Seth shrugs. “I don’t believe in ghosts- or, I didn’t. ...I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“What happened? Dean didn’t give me all the specifics.”

“It- Something lured me up to the attic. It put my phone up there and I thought Dean was calling, but- when I found my phone it said he never fucking called. I don’t- Can ghosts do that?”

“It’s possible.” Roman says. “You don’t know how your phone got up there?”

“I was asleep. ...and that’s a whole other thing.”

Before Roman gets a chance to ask Dean enters the room. “Hey, dinner’s here. Did you, uh-”

Seth stands up, ignores the tired ache in his limbs. Gives Dean a peck on the cheek walking past him. Despite all this mess and still kind of being annoyed at Dean he’s craving a few hours of normalcy because even their little fun yesterday feels tainted. He needs to tell Dean about the dreams, knows it’s probably important, except… those worry him even more that what happened in the attic. It’s not the house or a ghost, it’s his head. Seth’s the one thinking that shit up. 

“So what’s your plan?” Seth asks a little while later.

The three of them have settled in the living room. Take out boxes scattered on the coffee table that are mostly empty thanks to Dean and Roman. Seth doesn’t have much of an appetite, ends up leaning against Dean in a half awake state listening to the two of them talk and mumbling out responses. Dean wants something more substantial than the door slamming shut and Seth wishes he could transplant everything that’s happened to him the past few days just to shut him up.

“From what you’ve said figure the best bet is to go into the attic.”

“No. I can’t- I’m not going. You can’t- I won’t.” Seth doesn’t care that he sounds like a terrified child. He’s not going back up there.

Dean puts a hand on his thigh, slowly running it up and down. “Hey, it’s ok. You don’t have to. Me and Roman are gonna check it out. See if we feel anything or whatever. You can stay down here.”

He watches from couch as they disappear into the garage. Listens to the sound of the ceiling ladder being pulled and lets out a shaky breath. The house is suddenly too confining even in the open living area. Once again feeling eyes on him Seth finds himself desperately needing air. Heads out the front door and sits on the entry steps. Tiredly stares out at the darkened street listening to the chirp of crickets… the heavy but quick steps of someone jogging.

“Doing alright, neighbor?” John says standing on the sidewalk.

Seth glances up at him, gives a little nod. “Just wanted to get some fresh air.”

“Look pretty tired.” 

And what kind of shit is that to say?

Seth wants to glare but he holds it back. “Busy day.”

John nods. “Takes a while to settle in. Well, have a good night.”

Then a second later he’s off again. Seth doesn’t trust him, not one bit. There’s something about the other couple, their mannerisms and the way they seem to nonchalantly cast aside any odd mention of his and Dean’s house that leave him uneasy. A wave of tiredness rolls through and he walks back into the house, sees the ladder still down then goes to the bedroom wanting to curl up if just for a minute. Flops onto the bed with a sigh and winces, sharp corner of the already forgotten notebook jabbing into his ribs. Pulls it from under him absentmindedly opening it to glance at his scribbles from earlier.

All the air escapes his lungs. Carved over and over is a simple message.

_**HELP** _


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Roman get nothing from the attic and for a moment Seth considers not showing the other two the notebook. It’ll only get the other two that much more excited. Like this is some big adventure they’re all on. Don’t mind the weird dreams and the desperate scrawled message for help, it’s all just part of the fun. In the end he knows it’d be stupid to keep it from them, this was the proof they wanted.

“When did this happen?” Roman asks.

“Uh… I’m not sure. Between dinner and now, I guess.”

“I bet that’s why we didn’t get anything.” Dean states like it’s obvious.

“Wait, why?”

“It wants to talk to you.”

“Fuck that.” Seth scoffs, he wants nothing to do with it and Dean’s acting as though it’s the coolest thing.

“Seth, it’s-”

“No! You’re gonna say it’s ok but it isn’t! This thing… it-” His shoulders slump, a sigh escaping him. Why can’t they understand?

“It needs help.” Dean says.

“What if I don’t want to help it?”

“I know it’s scary but you could get rid of it, get it to move on.”

“Why would it listen to me? Well, I mean... It- Uh…”

“What?”

Seth chews on his bottom lip, debates on giving Dean the full details. “Earlier, when you couldn’t open the door, uh, I kinda… I asked it to stop and it did.”

Dean stares at him, mouth agape. “When were you gonna tell me this?”

“It’s weird and I don’t wanna fucking think about it! It feels like it’s watching me and it’s freaking me out, and all you do is smile about it!”

“Sorry… sorry.” Dean says, takes an easy breath. “Just got excited. This is really big, Seth. It’s reacting to you and you’re open to it. That’s like, all I ever wanted.”

“Well you can fucking have it cause I don’t want it.”

“Wish it was that easy.” He takes Seth’s hand in his and gives a squeeze. “But, the sooner we find out what it wants the sooner you don’t have to deal with it anymore.”

Seth honestly thinks of smacking Dean in the face. He’s been led in one big fucking circle just for Dean to get his way. Like he wants to be part of this whole ghost nonsense.

“Fine. What do I have to do?”

Dean looks over to Roman. “We’ll need to grab the stuff from your place.”

“What stuff?” Seth asks.

“We’ve just been fucking around with our phones, so cameras, audio recorder, other stuff.”

“Other stuff?” Seth narrows his eyes, wants to know all the specifics.

“The, uh-” Dean pauses cautiously eyeing Seth. “Stuff to make contact with.”

“God…” He can picture it now the ancient looking ouija board Roman has in his apartment he displays on a shelf like it’s something to be proud of. “That thing probably has ghosts inside of it. We don’t need any more.”

And Roman fucking smirks, manages to turn a laugh into a cough but Seth hears it.

“Don’t fucking laugh at me!” He spits with such venom all three men are taken aback. “Sorry… This is your guys’ thing not mine. I don’t know how to deal with this shit. I can barely…”

He covers his face, a sudden wave of nausea rolling through. Dean puts a hand on his shoulder asking Seth if he’s alright. Truthfully, he wants to puke or pass out, probably both, but he gives a little nod and swallows down the urge to vomit everywhere. The sun’s rising as they leave the house for Roman’s car, stops dead in his tracks a few steps past the threshold a chill running up his spine. Takes another wobbly step forward thinks about how poorly he’s taken care of himself the past few days. Sleep gets him nowhere, barely eating, add the stress of whatever the hell is happening in the house and it’s amazing Seth can stand on his own two feet. 

“Oh, hey, Seth!” Nikki calls from across the street.

He turns and sees her looking as perfect as always walking up the yard carrying a small wooden box in her hands.

“I’m glad I caught you. John told me you weren’t looking too great last night so I brought you a little something.”

He glances at Roman and Dean and is at least relieved to see they both look as bewildered as he feels.

“Uh, what is it?”

“It’s this great relaxation tea. My sister makes it, works wonders. Thought I could make you a cup.”

And of course he should say no, can practically hear Dean mentally shouting it at him. Because this is the kind of shit that gets a person killed in horror movies. Except he’s curious and certain she knows more about their house than she leads on. It was how she had told him not to worry. He wanted more information and this could be the way.

“That sounds really nice, actually.” Seth puts on a smile and turns to Dean. “You guys go on without me.”

“You sure?” Dean asks and Seth kisses his cheek.

“Yea. I’ll see you in a little while, ok?”

Dean doesn’t look completely convinced but he leaves with Roman and Seth leads Nikki into the house.

“How have things been?”

“Slowly starting to settle in. It’s been, uh, interesting.”

“Interesting?” She asks putting the kettle on the stove.

“The neighborhood’s so quiet, you know? Every sound kinda- It’s different than what I’m used to.”

“Old houses. They have such energy. John doesn’t like talking about it but you can feel it.” She says with an air of enthusiasm that reminds him of Dean.

“...Do you feel it here?” He carefully pushes.

She shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath. “Well…”

The kettle screams out a sharp whistle startling them both. Seth fishes out two mugs from the cupboard feeling mildly better that Nikki makes no protest about it. At least it isn’t poisoned, he thinks as she prepares both drinks. 

“That’s the great thing about this neighborhood.” She says walking into the living room. “It’s peaceful. Everyone gets along. During the Summer we hold block parties, it’s so fun, you’ll see.” 

“Haven’t really met anyone besides you guys.”

“I’m sure you will soon enough.” She takes a long drink from her mug and lets out a pleasent sigh. “Really takes the edge off.”

It’s dumb. So dumb. But she’s staring at him so Seth takes a sip then a full gulp. It’s sweet and earthy with a honeylike flavor, the warmth of it wrapping around his chest. It’s comforting, nurses on the drink while Nikki continues on about the ins and outs of the neighborhood makes it sound like a utopia and not some boring street in the suburbs. His mind floats away from her voice, thinks of Dean, wants him home so Seth can kiss him. Forget all this ghost bullshit.

Seth blinks, refocusing back onto Nikki. “This is kinda…”

She smiles. “Don’t worry, it’s all natural.” 

“...That’s not…” He leans back.

“Oh. It’s pretty strong the first time.” She shakes her head in exasperation. “Should’ve mentioned that. I forgot, sorry.”

“I only had a little…” He mumbles.

“How do you feel?”

“Good… Good.” He glances down at the mug seeing it now nearly empty. 

“It’s pretty magical, isn’t it?” She smiles getting up and taking the cup from his hands. “Really helps. Anyway, what you were saying before. I think your house- Seth? I swear I really do forget how strong this is. You should’ve seen John the first time.” She laughs and even that feels soothing to him.

For once Seth’s dreams don’t make him feel uneasy, it’s the complete opposite. He’s content, grinning wide, lying on something soft and plush. A bed maybe but the air is crisp and sun hot on his skin, a soft breeze passing over his body. His vision swirls like a mix of watercolors, shapes blurring before his eyes. Someone moves beside him, tracing a slow line along Seth’s bare skin. 

“Quit being a tease.” Seth laughs, shivers at the touch. 

“What do you want?” Dean asks. Something seems… off. Hands too rough, more demanding than usual. It’s kind of exciting if he had to admit.

“You know what.”

Everything moves so fast. A second later Dean’s pressing against him having Seth on his back, knees drawn up. Already letting out a moan at the weight of Dean leaning over him, hands slipping around his neck. The shapes blur into each other, tries to focus on the man above him and gets distracted with a question.

“Can we?” 

He doesn’t recognize the voice. Dean? The attic? He can’t tell. 

The fingers twitch flexing their grip and Seth’s lost in the moment, smiles. “...yes.”

It’s dusk when he wakes lying sprawled out on the bed in a mess of sweat drenched sheets. Seth’s skin is still buzzing from the dream even his throat feels wrung out. Slowly he sits up, pulling away the sheets only to realize it’s not just sweat sticking to them. 

“...Fuck, really?” He groans embarrassed at himself. 

After cleaning up the bedding and himself Seth heads out to the living room where he can hear Dean and Roman discussing camera positioning. Stops at the end of the hallway spotting something attached in the corner of the ceiling. A camera. Great.

He enters the main area, glances at the tv displaying different rooms of the house and by some miracle there isn’t one in their bedroom. Maybe they didn’t want to wake him, the reasoning doesn’t matter he’s just glad he doesn’t have to explain himself to Dean. The dream… it wasn’t worth thinking about.

“What’s with all the cameras?” He asks, voice a bit warm.

Dean gives him an odd look. “Are you… you ok?”

He nods, ignoring him. “So?” He points at the TV asking again.

“We thought since it wrote in your book when you weren’t around it might be doing other things that we don’t see.” Roman fills in.

“You know this didn’t work out too well in any of those Paranormal Activity movies...” He eyes one of the rooms on display. The attic. “See anything yet?”

“Nope.” Dean says. “So what were you and Nikki talkin’ ‘bout?”

“Uh, I don’t-” Their conversation earlier is fuzzy and disjointed. He remembers being tired but he’s always tired. “She was telling me about the neighborhood. Wanted to see if she knew anything about the house. Didn’t really get anywhere, though.”

“Look at you playing detective.” Dean grins and he rolls his eyes.

Dead center in the middle of the coffee table is the ouija board, almost makes him want to turn back to the bedroom. “I dunno if I wanna do this.”

“This is how we’re gonna find out what it wants.”

“But…” Seth thinks of saying he doesn’t trust it. That it worries him. That this is just a bad fucking idea.

Only, he knows that Dean’s going to tell him otherwise until Seth gives in. Tell him that even if it was bad news this is their house and they had to defend themselves. Because if there was anyone out there that would be game to punch a ghost in the face it’d be his husband. 

Roman sets up a camera facing the coffee table and three men gather around sitting on the floor. Again Seth wants to argue that this is incredibly stupid but Dean seems to read his mind, gives him a quick kiss against his jawline making him involuntarily shiver.

“Don’t.” He hisses and lightly shoves him. “So what do we do?”

“We all put our hands on the planchette.” Dean holds up the thin heart shaped piece of wood, a circular hole cut near the pointed tip. “Ask it some simple questions and let it guide our hands to an answer.”

“Like in the movies?”

“Basically.”

“...And I’m guessing you want me to be the one to ask questions?”

“It’s responded to you twice, so.” Dean shrugs.

Seth gently places his fingers on the planchette, Dean and Roman joining him. “Uh, is...fuck.” He sighs, Dean gently bumps his shoulder into Seth’s spurning him on. “Is anyone here?”

Nothing happens and he feels relieved. “There. Nothing.”

“Ask it again.” Dean says. “But mean it this time, you’re not even trying.”

Seth stares him down. “You know I was joking about divorce before but now I’m really fucking considering it.”

“Guys.” Roman cuts in. “Just try again.”

Seth draws in a slow breath then exhales. “Are you here?”

The planchette comes to life sliding around the board before settling onto the upper left corner.

_Yes._

“Great… Are you the one who grabbed me in the attic?”

_Yes._

“Did you write help in my notebook?”

_Yes._

Seth considers asking why this fucking thing is bothering him but he figures it’s best to start slow. 

“Ok, uh… What’s your name?”

_No._

He looks over to Dean for help. What the hell is he supposed to say?

“We can’t help you if you don’t tell us your name.” Dean says.

The planchette glides over the board again stopping briefly as it spells out its message.

_A-T-T-I-C_

“I think it wants us to go up there.” Roman says. 

“Of course it fucking does.” Seth glares at the board. “You’re down here why can’t we do this here? What’s your name?”

_A-T-T-I-C_

“I’m not going.”

_C-A-N … W-E_

Seth stiffens, breath catching in his throat.

“Can-“ Dean begins to repeat when he interrupts.

“What does that mean?” 

What did he say yes to?

_A-T-T-I-C_

Seth shuts his eyes tight, body tensing. Exhales and lets it all go opening his eyes. “Will you answer our questions if we go up to the attic?”

_Yes._

“Fine.” He pulls away leaning against the sofa.

Dean drops his hands away from the talk and looks at him. “What’s ‘can we’?”

Seth crosses his arms trying to keep steady. This proved the dreams weren’t just weird shit he was making up. This thing was part of it, had gotten into his head. They had to get rid of it.

“I’ll tell you later, ok? Let’s just get this over with.” He stands ready to head for the garage but Dean grabs his wrist.

“Tell me now.”

“Later.” He tugs away his hand. “We want it to keep talking, right? So let’s go.” 

Now Seth is exactly where he doesn’t want to be. He looks at the surveillance camera then the secondary one on a tripod that’s pointed right at him, or at least it feels that way. A basic work light hangs from one of the rafters illuminating the space yet leaves creeping shadows all around them.

“Ok, we’re here.” Seth says once they’re back in position. “Tell us what your name is.”

_F-I-N-N_

“Finn…” Seth repeats quietly. “Are you stuck here, Finn?”

_Yes._

He glances over at Dean, sees the excitement in his eyes. “You told me you needed help. Help with moving on?”

Their hands quickly shoot off to the top right.

_No._

And Seth probably shouldn’t be surprised, this thing, Finn, was in his dreams. Made him have a goddamn sex dream. Of course he wanted something else.

“What do you want, Finn?”

_H-E-L-P_

“Help with what?”

The planchette doesn’t move. A heavy weight slowly presses down onto his shoulders. This feels wrong. So wrong. But Seth can’t make himself get up like his mind is telling him to see it through.

“Help with what?” He asks again.

_C-A-N … W-E_

“The fuck does that mean!?” He shouts completely unaware of the looks the other two are giving him.

“Seth-” Roman tries to bring him out of it as Finn moves their hands to an answer.

_S-U-B-M-I-T_

“I… I didn’t.” His mind flashes to the dream. “That wasn’t real.”

The planchette slides from under their fingers landing on the word yes. Seth pushes away from the board a numbness overtaking him. The work light flickers and his vision swims fading around the corners. Dean’s name spills from his lips just before the world goes black.

He’s running. Seth can see the bedroom door only a few feet away yet the hallway seems endless, extends further and further with each step. And earsplitting scraping sound tears into the walls on either side of him. He’s so close to the safety of their room. Their bed. Dean. A searing pain shoots through his arm making him stumble landing hard onto his hands and knees. 

_**“Almost…”**_ Finn’s voice silences the noise around them. 

And now he’s crawling, gets close enough to graze the door when claws dig into his back forcing Seth down. 

Finn’s breath is hot against his neck. _**“It’s alright. It’ll all be over soon.”**_

Seth gasps awake, arms flailing in desperation to get away. Someone’s talking but he can’t focus. Finn is still there, Seth can feel him. 

“Seth! Hey, it’s ok! It’s ok!” Dean holds down his arms.

He doesn’t even realize he’s been yelling until his lungs burn for air. The room begins to come into focus, Finn’s presence fading though not entirely gone. He’s on the bed, Dean kneeling over him keeping Seth still.

“...Please let go.” He mumbles weakly and Dean slips off him.

He looks scared, genuinely scared. Seth’s never seen him like that before automatically reaches out to comfort him then stops. His left arm is bandaged from the wrist to his elbow. 

“What… What happened?”

“You- When you passed out…” Dean trails off. “It’ll be easier if I just show you.”


	6. Chapter 6

Everything feels off. Every footstep, every breath, as though Seth’s floating and weighed down all at once. He focuses on holding Dean’s hand as they walk to the living room taking a seat on the sofa only letting go when Dean does in order to open the laptop. 

“That’s Roman’s. Where is he?” Seth asks. Dean doesn’t answer, instead clicks open a video file.

It’s the three of them in the attic. He watches as Finn tells them his name, sees himself getting more and more upset to the point of shouting at the board. Then Finn spells out the word ‘submit’ and Seth knows the rest, he panics and passes out. He’s about to ask why Dean’s showing him this when Seth sees his body twitch on screen. Slowly he sits back up, pleased little smile on his face.

“Help. Help.” Seth says in a sing song voice. “It’s so easy.”

“Seth? Are you…” He can’t see Dean’s face but his posture tells him everything. Stiff and tense, realizes things have gone completely wrong.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him.” There’s nothing different about Seth and yet he looks strange. Like he’s going to fall apart in a matter of seconds.

“...Finn?” 

Seth’s smile turns into a wicked little grin, hums contently. “It’s so nice in here. I think I might stay a while.” Suddenly he narrows his eyes at Dean, grin turning to a scowl. “What? Don’t look at me like that. **DON’T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!** ”

The camera shakes and falls onto its side. He can’t see their faces anymore but Seth can hear himself laughing, watches as a gash tears into his arm from nothing, blood flowing covering his palm dripping down onto the floor. The video ends with his laughter turning to screams while Dean and Roman try to stop Seth from attacking himself.

Seth looks at the bandaged arm, faint red seeping through the wrapping. Dean presses a kiss to his temple. “Looked a lot worse there than it is… Some stitches but it’s not that deep.”

“I don’t remember… I was- Where’s Roman?”

“He left.”

“What do you mean he left? He wouldn’t fucking leave after… after that.”

“Well he did, so…” Dean grabs the laptop, shutting it and placing it on the coffee table to busy himself.

“Why are you lying to me?” He pushes, Roman leaving doesn’t make any damn sense.

“We decided the less you know the better.”

Pinpricks of fury run up his spine ready to shout at Dean, and then Seth understands. They’re not necessarily lying to him. They’re keeping Finn in the dark as much as they can. It’s smart, and kind of dangerous. The anger spikes, claws tracing down his shoulders and Seth winces biting his cheek not to cry out.

“What- Shit, hold on.” Dean carefully pulls off Seth’s shirt examining his back. 

“Looks like claw marks, right?” His voice shaking.

“Not so bad.” Dean ignores the question. “I’ll clean it up.”

“What the fuck is happening to me?” He asks while the other man digs through his medkit.

He lets out a hiss as the antiseptic wipe glides over the cuts. Dean whispers an apology that somehow makes him feel that much worse.

“I dunno what to say. I do, but, I don’t wanna… I should’ve listened to you, I’m sorry.”

“How come you didn’t take me and leave with Roman?”

Dean tapes down bandages. “It wouldn’t let us. The second you were out the front door you were screaming and your arm started bleeding again. Brought you back inside and you settled.”

“...So, I’m trapped here. With some kind of fucked up ghost inside me… That’s just… **FUCK!** ” It comes out so guttural and angry he swears the windows rattle. 

By the look on Dean’s face he can tell he saw it, too. Seth quickly gets up and excuses himself heading to the bathroom. Dean tries to stop him but hesitates, out of fear or worry Seth’s not sure. Inside he takes a few deep breaths, leaning against the counter. It’s impossible to clear his head from the constant static buzzing. 

“What do you want?” Seth whispers closing his eyes.

A beat passes and he sighs glancing at his reflection. He looks like shit, exhausted and broken down. Feels himself drifting in and out of focus. A soft smile tugs at his lips.

“You could kill yourself.”

He grips at the counter staring at the reflection in confusion. Did he just say that? 

“Across the throat. Dean can’t fix that and you’ll probably love it so much you’ll cum.”

His eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. Wants to call for Dean but can’t bring himself to.

“I’ll give him a painless death if you stop fighting.”

Seth stumbles out of the bathroom, gasping for air regaining control of himself. Manages to shuffle back to the living room and wordlessly straddles Dean’s lap, hiding his face in his husband’s shoulder. Dean wraps his arms around Seth keeping him close.

“How do we get rid of him?”

Dean runs his fingers lightly at Seth’s side. “Gotta wait for Roman.”

“What’s he gonna do?” Seth leans away looking him in the eyes. “Get a priest?”

“The less you know, ok?”

“I could kill you and me by the time he gets back.” He says feeling Dean tense momentarily underneath him.

“What does ‘can we’ mean?”

Seth’s lips part to speak then close, glances down at Dean’s chest trying to think of what to say.

“I… I fucked up. He, uh, he was in my dreams but I thought it was just stress. The noises and shit, you know? Sometimes he’d be you and it’d feel so nice. Then he’d ask and it was like I knew it was him so I wouldn’t answer. And then before we went up to the attic I had a different dream…”

Does he tell Dean the specifics? Does he just say that he finally said yes? Does it matter in the end?

“I thought it was you if that helps. When he asked I wasn’t really in a position I’d say no in... Least with you I get held afterwards.” 

There’s obvious hurt in Dean’s eyes and Seth knows he should feel bad about it but there’s this sense of pleasure in seeing him like that. He wants more. Craves it. Then Dean speaks and the noise in his head fades into the background. 

“You gave him permission to possess you.”

And the word that’s been hanging in the air finally drops. 

“I didn’t.” He argues. “He never said- I mean, how does ‘can we’ translate to ‘let me possess you’?”

“It can be vague he just needed you to say yes.”

“And the sex thing?” This time there is a sense of guilt that follows after Dean’s brief flicker of sadness.

Dean shrugs. “Demons are all different.”

“You think it’s a demon?”

“It’s hurting you. Pretty obvious.” 

He nods, expects a wave of fear to crash over him but it never comes. Instead there’s an odd comforting feeling like it’s not just Dean holding him. This fucking demon that had told Seth to kill himself is now apparently trying to calm him. Fuck that. The tiny thought of rebellion only gets him so far when images flash in his mind. Seth’s hands covered in blood, a knife sinking into flesh, Dean’s body taking its last breaths.

Seth pushes off Dean, moving to the opposite side of the couch. “I think you should go.”

Dean huffs a laugh as though he’s been expecting Seth to say that all day. “Not going.”

“You don’t get it! This thing, I can feel him. He wants to hurt you…” 

“It’ll be ok. We’re gonna figure this out, alright? Trust me.”

Seth holds onto those words for the first hour. Feels them steadily falter every time Dean checks his phone after the second. Considers himself fucked by the third.

“Why doesn’t he take over if he has permission?” He asks from the sofa while Dean busies himself in the kitchen.

“I dunno. Maybe it’s missing something.”

“Almost…” The word slips from Seth’s mouth but it’s not his own.

“Almost what?” Dean asks unknowingly. 

“Kiss me.” He puts on a shy smile. “Please.”

He turns, eyeing him curiously. “Seth, you ok?”

“I just want you to kiss me one more time.”

“It’s not gonna be the last time we-” Dean stops mid stride. “Your eyes…”

“Does that mean no kiss?” He frowns, crossing his arms. “You know they probably killed your friend.”

Dean’s expression turns to anger and all Seth wants to do is apologize but he’s stuck unable to speak. “The fuck are you talkin’ ‘bout?! Who?!”

“You’ll see.” He grins as the room spins can barely keep upright. 

_I’m going to tear him apart and make you watch._

“Stop!” Seth shouts, his body trembling.

Dean’s by his side a second later. “Seth-”

“Don’t.” He pulls away. “You need to fucking leave!”

Seth’s phone begins to ring, Roman’s tone, they glance around the room Seth looking up at the ceiling in annoyance.

“I swear if it’s in the fucking attic…”

“Bedroom.” Dean says heading for the hall.

Seth lies back on the couch letting out a long sigh. He can only imagine the plan Dean and Roman are cooking up. He had seen enough exorcism movies to know they never ended well for anyone involved. But those were the movies, actors and special effects makeup. This was real life and… well, he never really believed in something like this ever happening.

_You were perfect. Easy._

“Fuck you.” He whispers.

_Where’s Dean?_

“Shut up.”

_I don’t hear him, do you?_

It’s just a tactic to scare him but Seth’s up walking down the hall and pushing at the bedroom door. It’s empty, the window wide open. 

_He left._

It’s what Seth wanted. Now Dean would be safe. Doesn’t stop it from hurting, though. He approaches the window hoping to see him or find out what happened. Outside it's overcast and grey, a dramatic change from the sunshine filled days of the past week. For a second Seth doesn’t see it, the blood streak across the grass almost hidden under the cloudy sky. 

_They took him._

“Who?”

_Who do you think?_

There's only one answer that comes to mind. “John and Nikki? But they’re…”

_You don’t remember. The silent spell she put over your drink._

“Spell? That’s- Like witchcraft? How the fuck can that-” Seth stops himself, he has no room to question anything when he’s got a fucking demon inside of him.

“What’re they gonna do to him?”

_Nothing, unless I tell them to._

“So they work for you?”

_We have an agreement._

“Then I could just stay here and they won’t do shit.” Seth argues wanting to root himself to the spot. 

_Not exactly… They’ll drag him out into the street and start hacking into him until you give in. Consider it a fail safe._

Seth runs a hand over his face, fights down the urge to puke. “What kind of fucking place is this!? Everyone’s just gonna go along with it!?”

_You’re running out of time. Just let me in._

Seth stares at the blood outside and turns on his heel for the kitchen. He catches a glimpse outside of John and Nikki’s house from one of the front windows, the place seems alive with people rushing through the house. He grabs a knife from its stand on the counter and holds it steady.

“You told me to kill myself, right? I mean, what’s the point if me and Dean are both gonna die anyway?”

_He doesn’t have to die._

“You said you were gonna kill him and now you expect me to fucking trust that you won’t?”

_Give me what I want and I won’t kill him. Or, kill yourself. At least then you won’t hear him screaming for help. Maybe he’ll forgive your cowardice in the afterlife._

“ **FUCK YOU!** ” He yells and all the cupboard doors snap open in full force. “...Did I?”

_Your anger is fun and I like to destroy things. Stop fighting and I promise I won’t kill him._

Seth glances at the window watching the house across the street. People begin to exit the home, one by one in dark hooded cloaks like something out of a horror movie. Along with the crowd he notices two people being shoved as his heart stops, Dean and Roman. He rushes to the window for a better look, they appear a little worse for the wear but they’re alive.

_Time’s up._

“I- I still…” There’s so many questions racing through his head but there’s no time. Seth drops the knife keeping his eyes focused on the two men. “Fine! Do it.”

Pain. White hot searing pain racks his body and mind. The sound of his screams feel so distant as he sinks further into the dark void Finn’s created for him. He’s never felt so alive and so close to death. The room falls silent, Seth’s eyes slowly blinking up at the ceiling.

It’s strange. It’s an out of body experience only he’s locked in place. Seth tries to make himself sit up, move an arm, anything, but nothing happens. Finn’s in control now and there isn’t anything he can do. Just sit back and watch.

_Can you hear me?_

“Yes.” Finn answers through his voice pulling himself to stand.

_Where am I?_

Finn doesn’t answer. He watches Finn guide him out of the house standing on the front steps with a grin. John and Nikki walk up the pathway across the yard, behind them Dean and Roman are pushed along both men bound and gagged. Seth can feel Finn’s excitement at the sight of them.

“You saved me both, how nice.”

“I know it’s been a long wait, your patience doesn’t go unappreciated.” Nikki offers a smile and the joy turns into a bitterness Finn quickly conceals.

“Bring them inside. You’ll get what you need soon enough. But like you said, I’ve waited. Now it’s time to have some fun.”


	7. Chapter 7

It’s overwhelming. Being awake and present yet unable to do a goddamn thing. He’s stuck watching while people in cloaks tie Roman to a chair and Dean across the dining table. Soon they’re alone, Finn observing the two men. Seth can feel his eagerness but there’s something else, a hint of hesitation? He crosses the room where Seth had dropped the knife and smiles. 

_You said you weren’t gonna kill him!_

“Him.” He says picking up the knife.

_Wait. Roman just got dragged into this. You already have me. What else do you fucking need!?_

Finn ignores him walking back to the other room, smiling brightly.

“Dean or Roman.” He points the knife between them for emphasis. “Pick one.”

_I… Please don’t... They’re not part of this! I’m the one who agreed. Let them go._

“He’s begging. I could listen to that all day. In fact…”

He pulls away the cloth gag from Dean’s mouth, closes the distance between them for a bruising kiss. Seth feels a burst of rage shouting for Finn to get away.

_Don’t touch him!_

He pats the side of the knife against Dean’s cheek then turns his attention to Roman. Again Seth tells him to stop but his words go unheard as he approaches the other man. 

He removes the gag from Roman and presses the knife to his lips. “Hi there, I’m going to cut your heart out and hand deliver it to them. How does that sound?”

Roman glares, a drop of blood rolling down his lips. One thin line slices into the side of his neck making Roman wince.

“Get the fuck away from him!” Dean yells. 

“I’ve only just started.” He mumbles, leaning close and running his tongue along the cut at his neck. 

The rush of energy flows through Seth and it feels amazing. Instantly becomes disgusted knowing the source starts screaming at Finn to stop again.

"Finn!" Dean calls out. "Come here..."

"I'm busy."

"You wanna cut someone's heart out I'm right fuckin' here."

He grins at Roman. "You stay here, ok?"

It hurts to see Dean glaring at him even when Seth knows it's not at him. Wants so badly to reach out and untie him. Finn toys with the thought making Seth's fingers glide over the rope around Dean's wrists, his arms stretched above his head. Trails his hand down laying his palm flat on Dean's chest above his heart.

“You know, he gave in because I promised I wouldn’t kill you. As though death is the worst thing that could happen.” He grins. “Truthfully, I don’t need your hearts. They’ll harvest them when it’s all said and done. I’m sure your bodies will be put to good use.”

“So what’re you? Their fuckin' lackey?”

Of course Dean would taunt a demon. Seth shouldn’t have expected any less. And it works, senses a note of annoyance from Finn. 

“Do you know what’s happening to Seth while you mouth off? It’s draining his soul.” He pulls his hand away and places it on his own chest. “He’s here now but soon… The demon enjoys playing with its food.”

_...What?_

He watches Dean’s determined expression falter taking in Finn’s words. Seth doesn’t really feel anything happening to him but then again he doesn’t even understand where he is. He’s a floating consciousness trapped behind his eyes. 

“You know what’s even better?” His voice sounds light and happy, Seth wishes he could claw at his throat to make Finn stop. “This is all your fault. If you had listened to him… but no, you wanted to talk to a ghost. And now-”

“Shut up.” Dean growls pulling against the rope. 

“Fine.” He turns away looking back to Roman. “Where were we?”

“So you’re not even a demon?” Dean starts up again. “Just a worthless fucking ghost?”

This time it’s a damn tidal wave of rage that floods him. It’s so loud Seth becomes overwhelmed trying to sort through the noise. It’s as though Finn’s never been challenged like this, that most people give in to the panic. But that’s not Dean, he’ll convince them to go up to the attic to talk to a ghost then poke it with a stick. 

“Without me it would never have existed! I helped create it and now I control it.”

“Helped… John and Nikki help you make it?” Dean asks and Finn gives a quick nod. “Why?”

When he doesn’t respond Roman pushes at him. “If we're gonna die anyway you might as well tell us.”

And suddenly Seth knows why before Finn even speaks. The loneliness. The heartache. The desperation. Everything that he had done, all for a taste of what it was like to be loved. To feel it so strongly and have it slip through his fingers. Seth finds himself mourning someone he doesn’t even know and it hurts. But it’s messy and the pieces don’t quite fit.

_He didn’t love you, not like you did._

“Sami would’ve!” Finn argues with him. “He just needed to see, that’s all.”

_So you created a demon? They tell you that would work?_

“That wasn’t-” He plunges the knife into the table. “I can do a lot worse things to him than kill him. Don’t test me.”

Dean watches this all with a little smirk on his face. “I love you, Seth.”

It’s perfect and terrible timing but if he’s set to be ripped apart by a demon who gives a fuck?

_They made you believe you could have him, didn’t they? Why are you still listening to them?_

He sighs looking down at Dean. “Happens every possession. They think they can convince me to stop all this and let you go.”

“Who is Sami?” Roman asks. “What did he need to see?”

“None of your business.” He snarls.

“Did he turn into the demon?” And it’s one question too far as he stalks up to Roman giving the chair a hard kick sending him backwards onto the floor. 

“I’m tired of these questions.” He sits up on the table glancing between the two. 

Another piece falls into place. The mistake.

_You fed him to the demon. Why would you do that if you loved him?_

“That wasn’t- ...Your husband doesn’t know when to quit.” He says only garnering another pleased smile from Dean. “But, I know how to shut him up.”

Seth watches as Finn makes him crawl over Dean. Tries to steal another kiss but Dean turns his head away making him lash out and bite Dean’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He sits up straddling Dean’s hips and licks his lips.

_Get the fuck off him! Stop!_

“He’s getting mad.” He giggles and lightly grinds down onto Dean’s lap. “I wonder what it’s like. Being with a stranger wearing your husband’s skin. Is it a thrill? I always enjoy this part.”

He slips his hands under Dean’s shirt ignoring his attempts to squirm away as he pulls the fabric up. Leans forward a presses his lips to Dean’s chest right above his heart.

“It’s beating so fast. Is this exciting for you?”

“Fuck you.” He says through gritted teeth. 

“You will be, don’t worry.”

_Stop! I’ll be quiet! I’ll do whatever the fuck you want, just stop!_

“Too late.” He mouths kissing at Dean’s neck.

Seth can’t look away, wishes Finn would close his fucking eyes. But even then that doesn’t stop the arousal and eagerness coming from Finn. It crashes against the feelings of loneliness, the endless days, years, of waiting. He sees Dean’s eyes shut tight and Seth’s heart breaks. What can he do?

_Please…_

Then he’s being pulled back, fast, too fast. Thrown onto the ground with such force the room blurs a moment. Roman’s on top of him tugging his wrists behind his back as Finn begins to refocus. The chair once holding him flies forward Roman pushing down on the both of them barely ducking out of the way and Seth has never been so happy to be this exhausted and weak while Roman finishes tying his wrists. Finn is still ready to fight, the knife comes for him next gets Roman in the thigh making grunt in pain.

“I’m really fucking sorry, alright?” Roman addresses him as he slams Seth’s head forward.

It’s very strange wanting to cheer at getting beaten and tied up but Seth doesn’t care. Whatever it takes to keep Dean and Roman safe and away from all of this. Roman ties his ankles next then gets up to release Dean. They tend to Roman’s wound but never fully take their eyes off him.

“You think this changes anything?!” He spits out. “...Maybe I should let the demon have him now. It’s a little crowded in this body.”

Seth is detached unfeeling of the physical and yet an ice cold chill hits him. The claws have nothing to tear into… except his soul. 

_Wait! You’re just giving them what they want!_

“That’s how it is.” He whispers closing his eyes. 

Footsteps followed by Dean’s worried voice. “Stop! Why the fuck are you attacking us and not them? I saw how you were looking at them, didn’t seem too happy.” 

“We have an agreement.”

“What kind of agreement?”

“The demon gets its souls and they keep this little place the way they want.”

“And what do you get?” Dean asks before Seth can.

He opens his eyes, looking at Dean sitting across from him. “I get to stay here.”

“Why would you want that?” Roman steps over, slight limp in his right leg.

“This was his house.” He glares at Dean and Seth catches the hurt escaping him. “And the two of you… It isn’t fair.” 

“So? That doesn’t mean you get to possess someone just cause you’re fuckin’ lonely!”

But to Finn it’s a perfectly good reason and Seth can almost understand. It could be the connection they’re sharing that’s making him sympathetic. Or, it’s the idea of being trapped in a house where the love of his life once lived for decades. He’s stuck in a perpetual state of mourning and people keep moving in intruding on his space. Then this couple shows up who can’t keep their hands off each other and what is Finn supposed to do?

_How were we supposed to know?_

“The way you look at each other.” He gazes into Dean’s eyes. “I wanted that.”

“What happened with you and Sami?” Dean asks softly taking a different approach. Maybe he’s coming to the same conclusion as Seth.

For the first time Finn seems uneasy and anxious. An odd thing for someone in command of a demon that could kill them all. “Untie me.”

“Tell us and we’ll consider it.”

“...We were neighbors and he- Sami was amazing. But he never noticed me, not the way I wanted. If he knew, if he realized, we could’ve been like you two. I just needed him to see.”

“They tell you they could help with that?”

He doesn’t respond and Seth wonders if this is the first time Finn’s ever talked about Sami with anyone. Besides Nikki and John, of course. There was something about the couple that made it easy for them to worm their way in. Seth allowed them in with only mild concern, had the same happened to Finn?

Dean bridges the silence, unties his ankles. “What happened?”

“They gave me a night. He was mine and it was perfect… They said if I helped them it would stay like that. It didn't. I couldn’t control it then, the demon took what it wanted and left him hollow. I couldn’t leave him like that…”

“You killed him.”

“I had to. “

“If they tricked you into it why the fuck do you keep doing this?”

“It’s my fault he’s dead. I’ll do what I have to to stay here. It’s all I have.” A playful little smile crosses his face. “...Aside with toying with new owners.”

“You mean possessing and murdering them? And whatever the fuck you were trying up there?” Dean gestures at the table, an edge returning in his voice.

He shrugs. “Do you want a ‘sorry’?”

“I want you to let Seth go.”

“That’s not how it works.”

“You need souls, why don’t you take theirs? We didn’t do shit to you!”

Seth can tell Finn’s thought about it. Vengeance for Sami but it’s his fault it happened in the first place so he steps back. He has to stay here not just to hold onto some false memory of a life that could be but because Finn doesn’t believe he deserves to move on, and maybe he doesn’t. Despite Finn’s argument of being in love it’s one sided and twisted and he knows that. Seth can see it all, feels the pain from Finn mixing with the anger inside himself.

_You’re scared of what happens if you end this but you need to. All you’re doing is exactly what you did to Sami. How’s that preserving his memory? Doesn’t sound like you gave a shit at all._

The demon surrounds him and the moment of acceptance that should come with the end of life doesn’t show up because Seth’s not fucking ready. Sure, no one ever is but this is torture. Dean’s right in front of him and Seth can’t say he loves him one last time, can’t kiss him, can’t feel his touch.

_You can stop this._

The windows shatter and cracks splinter across the walls. Seth hopelessly watches the looks of shock and fear from the other two men. He can hear himself screaming however there’s no pain even as the demon gets nearer. The room spins and then there’s nothing. Darkness.

“Where am I?” And Seth’s amazed he still has a voice.

“With me.” Finn answers quietly. 

Seth tries to reach out and finds that he hands, arms, a body. “I can’t see.”

“Good.”

“Where are we?” He repeats, moves his hands to his face realizing his eyes are closed.

Just as Seth begins to open them another pair of hands covers his vision. Finn whispers in his ear, cautious “The belly of the beast.”


	8. Chapter 8

The belly of the beast. As if everything wasn’t fucking awful already now he’s in some dark labyrinth where he can’t quite see but Seth is certain the walls are moving, breathing. A constant heartbeat reverberates around them makes it hard to focus. Is it his own?

“Why’d you bring me here?” Seth asks looking over to Finn now seeing him for the first time. 

He’s handsome, cool expression, intense blue eyes that could rival Dean’s. But there’s pain in them, all the years of isolation with a soul eating demon for company.

“This is the demon’s sanctuary. I can control it in the house for the most part but what you’re asking for requires much more compliance than I can make it give.” 

“...That mean you’re gonna help us?”

Finn gives a subtle nod, has a look like he’s still unsure. “Maybe things can be different."

It’s a relief. A giant fucking relief.

And then the screaming starts. Raw terror filled shrieking echoing through the halls. The heartbeat begins to race and Seth covers his ears trying to mute the noise. It doesn’t help.

“What- Who is that?!” He yells.

Finn frowns, gaze focused away from him towards the screams. “I’ve helped collect a lot of souls over the years.”

“Are they stuck here?” 

“They belong to the demon.” Finn answers as they walk down the pathway the light seeming to fade more and more with each step.

“Does Sami?” And maybe Seth shouldn’t have asked that as Finn pauses midstep.

“No… When it took him I realized what would happen. So I made a deal.”

“On top of the one with Nikki and John?”

“I did it to save Sami.” He answers quickly, a growing edge in his voice. “The demon needed a soul and it would keep me in the house.”

Seth doesn’t know what to say. All of this chaos created by unrequited love. Finn’s idea of what he and Sami were supposed to have. And in some way Seth feels inklings of understanding. He’d do anything for Dean. Finn knows that, it’s why Seth’s here. Though it doesn't stop him from being on the defensive.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Finn growls.

“I’m not-” He starts then stops. “You brought me here for a reason, right?”

“I have sway with the demon but it sees Nikki and John as its creators. It needs convincing.”

“How do we do that?”

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

“...Me?” Seth stares at him in disbelief. What can he do?

“I’m inside you, therefore It’s inside you, too. It eats before it thinks. You could be valuable.”

“...Are you saying- What? For you both to stay in me?” 

Finn gives a half shrug. The smirk on his face telling Seth all he needs to know. He’s not a fan of the idea at all. Especially since none of this should be fucking happening in the first place. Now Finn wants to treat Seth's body like it's a goddamn hotel.

“We’re giving it Nikki and John’s souls.”

“To save Dean and Roman, not you. Anyway, it needs incentive to take them. Which is you, unless you can think of something better.” 

Seth lets out a humorless laugh. “This is such bullshit! You’re the one who started all this!”

Maybe it’s the wrong thing to say but Seth doesn’t care. Finn shoves him hard against a wall, feels it rise and fall while he’s held in place. His eyes glowing in the darkness, glare so intense that any other time Seth would feel nervous. Scared, even. Right now Seth’s playing a losing game and he’s angry. 

“What?! What’re you gonna do? Tear me apart?” He stares right into Finn’s eyes. “You’re gonna have to wait your turn.”

Finn steps back, glare falling away into a grin. “The demon’s going to like you.”

There’s a lot that Seth would like to say. How this is all Finn’s fault. That he never asked to be possessed or part of this. All he ever wanted a happy little boring life with Dean, grow old together and all the shit that comes along with marrying the person you love. Seth’s not going to get to experience any of that and he’s supposed to be ok with it. The worst part is that he kind of is, because the alternative is Dean being down here with him. And as much as Seth wants to be with Dean he can’t condemn him to this. 

So he settles on something simple.

“Fuck you.”

Finn’s smile doesn’t change as they continue down the twisted maze, screams fading in and out. “It wouldn’t be all bad. You would still be in control, mostly.”

"Yea, that doesn't make me feel any better." He mutters. “You’re acting like I fucking wanted to get possessed. Like this is fun or something.”

“It could be. You could give it something it’s never had for more than a few days, a vessel. Nikki and John make us both wait until someone moves in. I possess someone, take the others souls, and eventually theirs. We wouldn’t have to wait if we’re already in you.” He says it all so casually like it’s the most simple conclusion to this mess.

“I’m not gonna help you take peoples souls!”

Finn doesn’t raise his voice, looks away from Seth. “Think about it... What you’d do for the people you care about.”

“There has to be some other way.” Seth says as if he just demands it a new idea will form and everyone will be safe and life can go back to normal.

“It’s greedy, vicious, and hungry. Work with that.”

Seth wonders what the result of punching Finn in the face would be. He brushes past him with a hard shoulder instead. Sure, his last outburst may have charmed Finn but he needs a clear head if he’s going to make some deal with this demon. A deal with a fucking demon. All because of a lonely heartbroken ghost who wants to stay in his body. They turn down another corridor and the screaming stops, replaced with an icy chill that sinks into his bones. So much for trying to keep a calm mind.

“Are we there?” Seth asks turning to Finn but he isn’t there. He’s all alone. 

“Ok… ok. ...shit.” He continues along the pathway. The walls become solid and the heartbeat grows more faint with every step. 

Ahead of him is a set of giant double doors, intricately carved into something jagged and imposing. It’s too dark to make out the design, Seth reaches out in some attempt to read it with his fingers and ends up slashing his palm open.

“Fuck!” He pulls back and watches as the carvings begin to shift. 

The doors open and he’s hit with blinding red light. Seth takes a shaky step forward, that and his stuttered breathing are the only sounds in the room. His eyes slowly adjust to the intensity of the room everything coated in a sick crimson hue. A figure stands in the distance watching him. Seth thinks it’s Finn at first, feels an odd sense of relief and quickly makes his way over. Only it isn’t Finn. 

The demon gives him a sweet tooth filled smile, fangs glistening as its sharp tongue glides over them. It takes its time approaching him, a hunter circling its prey. Seth forces himself to keep a steady stance but he knows the demon can read him. Knows exactly how to get under Seth’s skin, what he’ll beg for. Remembers what Finn had to give in order to save Sami, what would he have to sacrifice to save Dean and Roman? 

“I know why you’re here. ” It even has Finn’s voice, just rougher with a hint of excitement. 

It reaches out tracing its claws along Seth’s neck leaving thin cuts in its wake.

“Do you really think I’d agree to any of it when I have you right here?”

Seth struggles to find his voice. “Maybe. For the right offer.”

Its smile grows wider and it giggles like a child receiving a new toy. “Look at that false confidence. I bet you’ll scream beautifully.” 

Seth keeps his eyes locked on the other. The problem is that he isn’t sure what to say. What to give. Finn’s idea is there but he shoves it away. Greedy, vicious, and hungry. He repeats the words over and over in his head. 

“Where’s Finn?” He stalls. 

“He’s here. Watching” The demon tilts its head to the side, narrowing its eyes. “You’re trying to find a way out, I admire that.” 

“He helped make you. You know what kind of pain he’s in and-”

“You think killing them would relieve that pain?”

“No.” He answers truthfully. “But it’s a start. And I think you’d enjoy it.”

The claws lightly run along Seth’s collar down his chest, gently piercing the skin. “Go on, tell me what you think I want to hear.” 

“They-” He begins when the claws dig deeper into his flesh stealing the air from his lungs. 

“Make your case.” The slightest tug making him gasp. “I’m listening.” 

“Think of their screams.” He blurts out. “They wouldn’t expect it. They’d beg. I already know you’re not gonna let me go, they’d be a lot more fun for you.”

It steps forward, their faces mere inches apart. The demon bites its lip, drawing blood. “You have a mean side. I like that.”

It shoves Seth back, claws sinking deep then rushing out as Seth falls to his knees clutching at the wounds.

“You’re right, the looks on their faces… but I’d lose my supply line and I’m not interested in that.” It grabs Seth by the hair forcing him to look up. “Might be just as fun having Dean and Roman here. You’d be together isn’t that what you want?"

"Take the whole fucking neighborhood then!" He shouts back. 

There he is yelling at a bloodthirsty demon like a damn idiot. But it works. Kind of. It throws Seth down onto the floor the demon crawling on top of him. A drop of blood falls from its lip and into Seth's mouth, eyes bright and eager. 

"Could you do that? Could you really damn all those souls just for the two of them?"

As far as Seth's concerned they're all part of this. They had grabbed Dean and Roman, tied them up, and would've cut them to pieces right in front of Seth if he hadn't said yes to Finn. What kindness did they deserve? 

"Yes." He says as firmly as he can.

It leans in, resting its forehead against Seth's, humming contently. “It’s not enough… We want more.” 

Seth wants to yell but holds back looking into the demon’s eyes. Two black voids. When Finn said he didn’t have as much power here was it at all true? Was this just some way to worm himself further into Seth? Watch him struggle until he gives in to exactly what Finn wants?

“Why are you doing this?” 

“Finn was weak, I made him stronger. He’s still broken but you can feel the fire he has now. When he saw you, the way you and Dean are, things changed. We’re connected, he gave me everything. Not willingly at first, but he came around and so will you.”

Seth shakes his head, lost for words. “I can’t…”

“He’s offering you something much kinder than I ever would. The sounds of loved ones in agony bring the most captivating expressions. Maybe you’d like to experience that. I’ll let you choose every day which one I’ll torture first.” 

The demon sits back sitting heavy on Seth’s hips. He shuts his eyes, a burning ache throbbing in his chest. Feels blood trails slipping down his sides as he tries to focus.

“I mourned for Sami a long time and I always will. It never stops hurting.” Finn speaks from just above him, entangles his fingers into Seth’s hair. “I’m not trying to take what you have, I want to feel it and I did for a brief moment. When he held your hand, when he cared for your wounds, I felt that. I’m tired of being John and Nikki’s tool when they need me but I’m not going to take them and let you leave. You have a choice, you can keep Dean and Roman safe and live a happy life or you can bring them here and spend eternity regretting your decision.” 

Seth looks up at Finn. “A happy life? Possessed and taking souls?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. I’m giving you a choice.”

Tears sting his eyes and gives an exhausted laugh. “It’s not a choice.”

“Then your answer?” 

He’s trapped, desperately trying and failing to think of a way out of this. Dean and Roman were forming some kind of plan before this all went to shit maybe it could still work. In either case Seth couldn’t let them get dragged down to this place to be tortured for the rest of their existence. 

“Ok… ok.” He takes a slow breath. “What do I have to do?”

Finn smiles and it’s different than all the others. There’s no hidden feeling of mischievousness behind it, it’s genuine. It’s unsettling. Finn runs the back of his hand lightly across Seth’s face, trailing his thumb over his bottom lip.

“It’s going to hurt a little.” He tells Seth in a quiet calm voice. “The demon’s rougher than I am but I’ll be right here. And then we’ll all be together.”


	9. Chapter 9

When Seth comes to he’s curled up on the sofa shaking like a fucking wreck. It’s dark, the kitchen light’s on offering a soft glow to the area. He thinks he’s going to puke, tries to sit up and groans as the room spins. There’s hushed voices and quiet footsteps that make his head throb. In a few tired blinks Dean’s kneeling down beside him with a look of relief and concern.

“Seth? That you?”

He swallows roughly, throat feeling like sandpaper. “...yea.”

It’s then Seth notices his wrists are still tied and Roman’s eyeing him with doubt. Seth doesn’t blame him, he’s in control right now but he knows he’s not alone. His head hurts so damn much he can barely focus. He expects Finn’s voice, some pleased feeling of getting what he wanted. What Seth gets is the cold touch of the demon wrapping itself around his spine and its voice whispering in his ear.

_You’ll need to go to them soon. It’s taken too long._

“Ok…” He mumbles sees Dean’s gaze narrowing, watching him, so Seth tries to explain himself. Exhaustion not helping. “They’re inside me… It’s ok.”

It really isn’t and he can tell from the expressions on both of their faces they don’t think so either. He glances back down at his wrists testing out the bonds, there’s a bandage wrapped around his hand stained red inside the palm.

“When’d this happen?” Seth asks, knowing the answer from what he experienced but what did they see?

“After you passed out you kinda… I thought you were gonna die for a minute, you were barely breathing. Then all these marks started showing up, but you weren’t- What happened?” 

“I… Untie me?” He lifts his hands and Dean reaches out then hesitates.

“They’re inside you? They, meaning not just Finn?” Roman asks, arms crossed.

Seth slowly sits up wincing as he does. “Finn and…” How is supposed to tell them any of this? 

_You’re wasting time._

The demon curls around his chest, air momentarily escaping his lungs. It’s pushing at Seth, making him speak.

“Finn and the demon he made.” This time he doesn’t bother glancing up at Dean or Roman just quickly continues on. “It wanted to hurt you both, more than that, you don’t understand I- It was gonna take you guys and I couldn’t let it. I had to…”

“Had to what?” Dean asks and Seth holds up his hands again. 

“Untie me.”

“You need to tell us what the fuck is going on, alright?” Dean’s voice becoming stern and he can feel the demon swirling inside him, protective or possessive both make him sick. 

“I made a deal.” He says. “Help take John, Nikki’s, & the other’s souls in place yours and Roman’s.”

“So it’s gonna help us?” 

_Tell him._

“I had to give them some incentive.” Seth forces himself to look up at Dean. “...me. Keep you guys safe and they can stay in me.”

“...What?” 

There’s the panic he’s been waiting for. Both of them gawking at him like Seth had any other choice. Makes him want to ask Finn if he even considered the possibility that this could send Dean away. That his idea of undying love isn’t held by everyone and it doesn’t matter how much Seth loves Dean he’s not going to force him to stay. He hasn’t even mentioned the part about still having to collect souls after all of this is said and done. 

“It was that or they were gonna drag you down there and I couldn’t let that fucking happen! I couldn’t…” His head’s a mess of chaos and noise then he finally feels Finn’s presence, a warm comforting wave trying to keep him from completely losing it. 

Except it just puts Seth further on edge. Is this how it’s going to be? Constantly pulled in every direction? 

Dean unties his wrists ignoring a noise of protest from Roman. “...I’m sorry.” 

Seth brows furrow in confusion. “For what?”

“If I’d’ve listened to you and not fucked around none of this would’ve happened. You’d be ok and we’d be fuckin’ outta here.” Dean holds Seth’s hands in his, looking down at the bandaged palm. “I’m sorry.”

Seth isn’t sure what to say but he can feel Finn beaming. “It’s not- It’s not your fault. After this…”

He doesn’t get to finish his thought, a bright glow from outside shines through the windows. A giant bonfire burns in the middle of the street and all Seth wants to do is laugh. Every fucking aspect of this is insane. A month ago when they first walked through this place they thought they’d found the perfect little home. They’ve lived here a week and now he’s possessed and there’s some dark magic cult outside waiting for… he doesn’t know what, Dean and Roman’s bodies? Their souls? It’s too damn much.

“Just take over already.” Seth whispers and Dean squeezes his fingers.

“What’s it gonna do?”

“I dunno.” Tears form around his eyes, gives Dean a tired smile. “Funny thing is I actually trust them.” 

It’s a very loose trust but in the moments before Seth woke up when the demon held him down and painfully worked itself inside of him the connection formed. Something he knew he could never get out of and as its hungry fangs ran across his body Seth let go and gave in completely. They weren’t going to hurt Dean or Roman as long as he followed through with what they wanted. At least that’s what he hoped.

 _Take off the bandage. We need your blood._

Seth slips his hands away from Dean unraveling the dressing exposing the jagged cut to the open air. He mumbles something to the effect of being told to and it’s enough to stop the other two but he can feel their eyes boring into him. 

“I don’t like this and I don’t trust them.” Roman speaks up. “Before you passed out it wasn’t acting too nice.” He gestures at the wound at his thigh.

“Before.” Seth repeats. “If you don’t trust them then trust me. The demon… it won’t hurt you. Just stay out of its way.” 

Seth clenches his fist digging his nails into the cut, blood seeping out. He gives Dean a hopefully reassuring smile as the demon swirls inside him, the world fading away. Part of him is content to be lost in the void unable to move his body or use his voice because now Seth doesn’t have to explain himself. 

“Stay here, away from the windows. They need to think you’re dead.” The demon speaks through him, firm and commanding. 

He gets up to leave when Dean stops him. “Wait, we’re supposed to sit around here while you maybe get Seth hurt more than you’ve already fuckin’ done?”

Really Seth should’ve expected this. Like there was ever a chance of Dean sitting back and doing nothing. Especially since he was carrying guilt about this whole thing.

“Oh, you’re right. I should let you come along because clearly you’ve done a fantastic job protecting him so far.”

Dean looks ready to launch himself at him but he can’t, it’s Seth. His shoulders sag in defeat, hands balled into fists.

The demon just laughs. “You would’ve been fun to play with...” He cocks his head to the side gazing at Dean. “You will be. Stay put.”

He walks past them stopping at the front door lifting the bleeding hand. He presses his lips to the wound tasting the blood, humming softly. Seth’s vision flickers, the edges darkening and he cold aura the demon brings settles in. 

“You taste amazing.” He whispers opening the door.

Outside the noise in his head becomes overwhelming. It’s not screams like before but a constant chatter in languages Seth doesn’t understand. He can’t focus, calls out to Finn in some desperate hope for help to make it stop but there’s nothing. The demon holds out his arm, now standing before Nikki and John while the cloaked members take turns drinking from the thin stream of blood.

“You took your time.” Nikki says, John watching him.

“It’s been a few years. I was hungry.”

They continue speaking but Seth can’t hear them, the voices growing so loud he’s screaming with them. The it hits him, what if they are taking his soul? Give him to them and do whatever they want to Dean and Roman once he’s out of the way. How could he be so stupid? He feels Finn drift around the edges just like he had down below, offering comfort and reassurance. Seth wants to trust him, it’s so ridiculous but it’s all he has to hold onto at this point. 

_Make it stop!_

The sounds rush to a peak then fall away to complete silence. His surroundings come back into view and the people in cloaks begin dropping to ground. And then Seth feels it, the souls passing through him sent down into the darkness to await the demon.

It's the greatest thing Seth has ever experienced. 

The pure energy. It’s indescribable and terrifying. He knows what’s happening, what’s going to be done to them, and he doesn’t care. He wants more. Never wants it to end.

Right in front of him stands John and Nikki, both in shock but not for long. John tackles him hard onto the pavement, he’s strong and Seth’s body is passed the point of exhaustion. It doesn’t faze the demon, however. He simply grins and all it takes is a swipe of his hand. The blood burning John’s skin at the touch giving him enough time to get back onto his feet. Calling on the fire of the freshly devoured souls it makes John crumple before him. Snaps John’s neck with the snap of his fingers.

His eyes now focus on Nikki. “You knew this coming. No sense in acting surprised.”

“You’re forgetting who you’re talking to.” She doesn’t hesitate stepping forward her lips moving forming silent words and the demon’s smug attitude disappears. 

Suddenly he’s on his knees struggling to breathe. She looks at John’s fallen body then back to him with a furious intensity. All Seth can do is watch as Nikki holds up his wounded hand kissing his palm. Immense pain shoots up his arm that even with the demon in control Seth can feel it, can feel his body screaming in agony. 

“You can’t hurt me.”

There’s a crash somewhere behind him and Roman’s shouting at Nikki. She looks almost offended that he’s interrupting her. Drops Seth’s hand ready to deal with him when Dean comes from behind whacks her in the back of the head with a spare log from the bonfire.

“Didn’t want our help, right?” And Seth is so happy to see that stupid cocky grin even as the pain causes his legs to give out. “The hell did she do?”

“She has to die… I can’t-” He manages to say and Dean shakes his head in disbelief.

“You gotta be fuckin’ kiddin’ me! I can’t fuckin’ kill someone! I save people I don’t hurt them!”

He turns over Seth’s hand, the deep gash now dark, black veins pulsating up his arm. “Say your goodbyes, then.”

“I thought you were a fuckin’ demon!” Dean yells. “Aren’t you supposed to be stronger than this!?”

“I’ll be kinder to him this time… maybe.”

Dean’s shouting every obscenity he knows and Seth wants so badly to reach out to him but Demon holds its grip. He can’t see Dean moving over to Nikki, doesn’t know exactly what’s happening but he can guess from the gurgled wheezing sounds coming from her. Nikki’s last breaths fill his lungs and the agony coursing through him fades. The demon grins pleased with itself as it slips away allowing Seth to return. 

Everything hurts.

For a second Seth thinks he’s dying again and weakly calls out Dean’s name. He’s by Seth’s side in a flash, the guilt in his eyes only adding an extra layer of misery to this whole goddamn mess. Again he wants to ask Finn if this is what he wanted. Ruin both of their lives. Leave them empty and broken. 

And he answers.

_Look at what you’ve done for each other. The unforgivable lines you’ve crossed all for love. I couldn’t ask for anything better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch ya'll next time with the epilogue! Big hugs to everyone for reading along so far! <3


	10. Chapter 10

For the first week or so all Seth does is stay in bed drifting in and out of consciousness. He has vague memories of Dean and Roman checking on him, making sure he's ok. He does remember asking Roman if Dean hated him and sounding like a lost child as Roman reassured him over and over again that he was still loved. Even when Dean came in later and held him Seth felt unsure. He takes his chances and tells Dean of the full deal he made with the demon, that one day it’ll demand souls and Seth will help it however the demon sees fit. Dean doesn’t say much, whispers an ‘I love you’ and kisses him until Seth drifts off again. It’s almost enough to hope that maybe things weren't completely broken. 

The street is now a ghost town. He doesn't know what they did with the bodies and doesn't want to ask. Dean looks surprised to see him up and about, it seems like forever since they've really seen each other. Finn twists around his chest, his excitement bubbling with Seth’s own. He misses Dean so much and they've barely been apart from each other. 

"Can I sit with you?"

Dean gives him a little smile. "Don’t have to ask." 

It's frustrating. Suddenly it's like he doesn't know how to talk to Dean. The guy he fell head over heels for. Who he married. The man that means so damn much to him Seth gave partial ownership of his body to a ghost and demon just so he'd be safe. 

And he doesn't know what to say. 

Dean has a plan, however, waves a bottle of rum at him. "Want some?"

Seth stifles a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Gonna make me drink alone?"

He takes the already half empty bottle swallows down a larger gulp than he should. "Fuck, that's- You get the worst shit." 

"It works."

A few sips turn to several and they end up curled next to each other on the couch. Dean’s hand slips under his shirt resting on Seth’s side, fingers running gentle circles against his skin. The touch is so comfortable and normal, Seth shouldn't be tearing up like he is.

"It's ok." Dean says breathing in and letting out a slow exhale. "It's gonna be ok."

"I can feel them... The demon's fading, it's busy. But Finn, it's like a constant... I'm sorry, I know this is… I know-”

Dean pulls him closer. “Is he here now?”

“Yea. This is what he wanted, not that I don’t, I mean-” Seth pauses his lips quirking to a sad smile. “It’d be sweet if it wasn’t all fucked up, you know? He’s lonely.”

Hell, he’d go so far as to consider the demon to be the same to some extent. He can’t say that to Dean though, at least not yet. It’s been distracted playing with its new souls but how long will that last? When will it have Seth make good on the offer they made down below?

Dean doesn’t speak for a while, fingers still tracing along Seth’s skin. Another new thing between them, he guesses, Dean holding back instead of just saying whatever comes to mind. He hates it. 

Seth pushes away from Dean sitting up and across from him. “If you wanna go to Roman’s or, uh,... if you wanna leave it’s ok.” 

And Dean just stares at him, mild exasperation crossing his face. “You really think I’m gonna fuckin’ leave after all this?”

“You shouldn’t stay ‘cause you feel guilty. I was the one who said yes. I went along with everything. You don’t need-”

“Stop.” Dean holds up a hand. “I’m not leaving so get that outta your head.”

_He loves you so much. Look at his eyes. He’d do anything for you._

Seth wants to tell Finn to shut up but he’s not wrong. Dean stands up and offers a hand to Seth which he takes without question. He leads them to the garage pulling down the ladder to the attic. With a flick of a switch the work light shines bright revealing stacks of books and odd trinkets Seth’s never seen before. 

“I swiped a bunch of stuff from Nikki and John’s place.” Dean says. “...And I need you not to tell Roman about any of this.”

“Why?”

“‘Cause he’s still lookin’ up shit on exorcism.” 

A sharp pain strikes Seth in the chest causing him double over. “You shouldn’t say that word.”

Dean takes hold of both his hands helping Seth up and looks directly into his eyes. “Finn, listen, I’m not trying to get rid of you. Let him go.”

The ache disappears replaced with a glimmer of elation from Finn at Dean merely saying his name. 

“You’re not?”

“I’ve been reading everything I could get my hands on looking for something. Anything. But there’s a giant fuckin’ roadblock and I don’t see any way around it.”

And Seth already knows the answer. “I made a deal with the demon.”

Dean nods. “It’s one thing to say yes to possession. It’s tricky but there’s still hope there. Fuck-”

Seth huffs an empty laugh. “So there’s no hope?”

“Didn’t wanna say it like that.” He sighs. “I’ve been thinkin’ about it and maybe it’s not all bad.”

“What?”

“They won’t let anything bad happen to you. They need you.”

“And if I step out of line everything goes to hell. I'm just a body.”

“You’re more than that. I’ve read through some of this other stuff, alright, and-”

“No.” Seth cuts him off. “I don’t wanna hear about this.”

_Listen to him._

“Seth, please… Just gimme a minute to explain, alright?” Dean guides him over to where they once sat playing with the ouija board. “It’s like you said, he’s lonely. If he wanted to he could take control but he isn’t. Then you have a demon that wants to protect you.” 

“It wants souls, it doesn’t give a fuck about me.” He argues and Dean turns over his hand facing it palm up. 

“There’s not even a scar. It’s taking care of you.”

Again he wants to mention it’s only because of the deal. “What’re you trying to get at?”

_We can work together. Nikki and John had everything they ever wanted so can you and Dean. The happy life you wanted._

“Seth?” Dean waves a hand in front of his face. “What’s he saying?”

“Is that what you want? To be like John and Nikki?”

“No,” he answers quickly, “...not exactly.”

“Not exactly? The fuck does that mean?” 

“I’m not tryin’ to say hey let's run a fuckin’ coven, alright? But we both know we can’t pretend everything’s gonna be normal again. It’s not.”

_All you need is each other. Don’t you see how amazing that is?_

“You’re right. But… What? You wanna make friends with the demon or something?”

“Maybe. There aren’t a ton of options, Seth.” 

He wants to hit Dean, though really it’s Finn who deserves it. He’s so tired of these false choices where in the end he’s left with no actual option. 

“Submit.” Seth says glancing at the floor where the ouija board once was. 

Dean reaches out tilting Seth’s chin up to look at him. “We can make this work.”

_He’s willing, you don’t need to be afraid._

There’s no running and Seth knows that. Dean’s already looking ahead protecting him the only way he can just like Seth would do for him. Really, he was fooling himself thinking there were ever choices in this. 

“Kiss me.” He whispers. 

It feels like ages since he and Dean were truly intimate. After everything that’s happened and what’s to come he needs this. Dean doesn’t hesitate and soon enough Seth is on his back, unspoken apologies and resolute promises pass through every kiss. In the end Finn’s right. They’d do anything for each other, including giving in to this new life. 

Seth looks into Dean’s eyes, there’s no one else he’d do this for. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -  
> A giant thank you to everyone who followed along and took the time to read this fic. You guys are awesome! Every comment and kudo meant the world <3 Onto the next adventure, ya'll!


End file.
